


That Sweet Flavor

by minamiskotori



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rimi's Kansai Dialect shows up, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: hagumi and rimi meet, and it becomes love at first sight.at least, they think it is.





	That Sweet Flavor

Rimi walked out of a shop at the mall, with many bags on one arm, and even more on the other. Rimi was unaware of how many bags she was, carrying, though, until the bags slipped off of her arms and fell on the floor,

 

As soon as Rimi saw all the bags on the floor, she started to panic. One girl nearby noticed this and ran to Rimi’s side.

 

“Ah! Are you okay, Miss?” An orange-haired girl asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just...I dropped my bags an’ spilled my stuff…” Rimi sniveled.

 

“Now now, don’t cry. Hagumi will help you out!” Hagumi grabbed a bag that was on the floor and started putting stuff in it. Some of the items Hagumi noticed that Rimi bought were fragrant soaps and fragrances, cute accessories, and some new bass picks.

 

“Ah, thank you, Hagumi…” Rimi said, “Even though we’re classmates, I don't think we talk as much as I wish we did.”

 

“Yeah, I wanna talk with you more, too!” Hagumi then picked up a barrette shaped like a chocolate bar. She took a short look at it and sighed. “You seem to like cute things, don’t you. Rimi-rin?” Hagumi said.

 

Rimi’s heart jumped, Hagumi’s remark having seemingly come out of nowhere. “Huh? Yes, I do, but why did you say that all of a sudden?”

 

“Because Hagumi likes cute things, too! But...I feel like I’m too much like a boy to wear them,” 

 

“Hagumi...I’m sure you’d look good with cute accessories. I believe you can pull it off. Maybe next time, I’ll take you shopping for cute clothes with me,”

 

“Ooh, that would be a wonderful idea!” Hagumi exclaimed. “By the way, can I help you carry your bags?”

 

“Ah, yes! That would be a wonderful idea!”

 

After hours of shopping, Hagumi and Rimi left the mall and took a seat at the bus stop. As they waited for the bus, Rimi took a container of lip balm and started applying some to her lips.

 

“Watcha doin’, Rimi-rin?” Hagumi asked.

 

“Oh, I’m just puttin’ on lip balm.” Rimi put the cap on her lip balm. “Do ya use lip balm too, Hagumi?”

 

“Uh...nope, Hagumi doesn’t use lip balm,” Hagumi told Rimi, “Kano-chan-senpai said that if my lips were chapped, I needed to use lip balm. But look! I just lick my lips, and that’s all Hagumi needs to do. See?” Hagumi proceeded to lick her lips like she just said.

 

“It’s...pretty easy. But lip balm works better for me,” Rimi replied.

 

“Hm. I guess it works differently for everyone. Say, what flavor is your lip balm, Rimi-rin?” Hagumi asked.

 

“Oh, this? It’s...strawberry vanilla.” 

 

“Strawberry vanilla? Can Hagumi put some on, please?” Hagumi asked.

 

Rimi handed the lip balm over to Hagumi. However, instead of putting it on like Rimi thought she would, after taking the cap off, Hagumi licked the lip balm. Rimi gasped in shock.

 

“Hagumi, why did you…”

 

“Oh, sorry Rimi-rin. Hagumi just wanted to know what it tasted like. And it tasted good!”

 

“Well...you can keep it now…”

 

“Really? Why? Shouldn’t Hagumi give this back to you?”

 

“N-no, you don’t have to...but since you licked it, you should probably just keep it.”

 

“Oh...I’m sorry, Rimi-rin.” Hagumi sighed.

 

“No no! It’s not your fault at all! I bought a couple more of the same lip balm earlier today!”

 

“Alrighty, then~” 

 

Rimi giggled, “Thank you, Hagumi. Thank you very much~”

 

Just then, the bus pulled up. Hagumi and Rimi both got on the bus but sat in different seats. Hagumi looked at the lip balm Rimi gave her, with a fuzzy feeling in her chest. She started giggling, feeling happy that she was given a memoir from the girl she liked.

 


End file.
